When it Falls
by dankkonata
Summary: In an alternate Remnant with no magic or semblances, peace filled the world until the Grimm appeared, causing an apocalyptic world to be formed where people are willing to do anything to survive. Death and destruction run rampant, and in order to bring peace to the world once more, Hunters and Huntresses must band together to eradicate the Grimm from the face of Remnant for good.
1. From the Ashes

_Author's Note: (By the way, this story is rated T for possible future violence and language. Odds are it won't get into the sexual zone, but if I do, know that I'll keep it with making out being the maximum.)_

OwO What's this? It's the result of a bored teenage girl! Wait, no, please don't go! I'm more intelligent than the average person my age. Also, I'm a yuri lover. But don't expect too much shipping in these, I like to be neutral. However, I might change that if someone asks~ Also, I have a very strict NO OC policy, so you can count on there being no important characters that don't exist. If I'm desperate though, I may make a _very_ insignificant one, someone who just doesn't do anything.

This story is going to take place in an altered Remnant, which is going to be a non-existent country that is much like the U.S. I still think it is appropriate to call it Remnant though, as it is the remnant of humanity. There aren't any semblances, but Dust does still exist to an extent, although not nearly as powerful. The main crew consisting of Team RWBY will get together first, and if requested, I may add in JNPR as well (personally, I LOVE their team dynamic, even more so than Team RWBY's! Which makes it all the sadder that they couldn't stay together forever. (I'm going to avoid spoilers, but seriously, if you haven't seen the finale way back in _SEASON THREE_ , WHY ARE YOU HERE!? WATCH IT!).

Overall, I just consider this a mini project, and I am actually using decent editing software to write this, so you can count on there being almost NO GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! Or spelling errors! Which seem to riddle half this site... So I decided to be one of the more educated people here (dons mustache and monocle for effect) and write a very cultured story.

I welcome any and all feedback, regardless of what it is. Unless you're just being mean for the sake of it. But if you do have a genuine complaint, I'll take it and try to improve my story.

Well, onwards to the story! I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter One: From the Ashes

The world was in an age of peace. The kingdoms of Remnant were united, and there was no hint of any sort of unrest to change that. That is until the dark beasts appeared, destroying all in their path. These creatures, which were later appropriately named Grimm, seemed to have only one goal: destruction in any way, shape, or form. The entire city of Vale was in tatters, but the place that appeared to be the main target of this sudden attack was the most famous school in all of Remnant, the prestigious Beacon Academy. Because of this, the carnage caused by the Grimm during those times was soon given the name of "The Fall of Beacon."

In spite of the damage caused, not all was lost. Ruby Rose lived on the much safer small island of Patch at the time of The Fall of Beacon with her half-sister Yang and their father, who was in charge of the local Fire Dust mine, the island's main source of ammunition. Almost all of it was destroyed, however, in a rather... explosive incident with a certain clumsy cloaked individual. The mysterious crystals seemed to blow up with any contact with a significant amount of energy or force, but they weren't quite powerful enough to be considered magic either. Since the island was off the mainland, there were no Grimm and only a few other people on the island for the most part. With the remaining supplies on the island and some food they got from scavenging, they managed to survive for about a month, but they would soon have to start risking their lives out on the mainland. And so they began to prepare for the journey ahead.

"Ugh, why do _I_ have to be the one to go harvest the Fire Dust? Yang, you're way stronger than I am!" Ruby complained, her eyes tearing up in an attempt to look pitiful so she could get out of work. She was struggling to carry a crate of Fire Dust from what remained of the mine near their house. "C'mon sis, the entire reason you're carrying it in the first place is _because_ I'm way stronger than you. I'm ready to go to the mainland and kick some serious Grimm ass! You, on the other hand, would be eaten up faster than you could get to the mainland in the first place," Yang responded with a sigh as she attempted to fix Ember Celica. The gauntlets were barely intact after Ruby dropped them onto their Fire Dust stockpile while trying to "give them an upgrade." Apparently, Ruby was hoping that adding fire would make them hotter. That it did, but not in the way she wanted it. That was more of one of her joking experiments than anything though, she was usually much better at taking care of her weapons.

"Yaaaaaaang, you know I'm strong already, after all, look at all my precious creations over there!" Ruby whined, pointing at her weapon stock, which somehow managed to grow even larger since The Fall happened. Her favorite weapon in her arsenal was her sniper-scythe, Crescent Rose. Due to its large size, it had to be made of a lightweight material so Ruby could actually lift it in spite of her lack of strength, but Ruby refused to admit that was the reason.

"A strong person wouldn't be struggling with a single crate of Dust, Ruby," Yang exclaimed. Ruby opened her mouth as if to speak, but she soon closed it knowing her sister was right about her physical weakness. "W-well yeah, I guess... But I can still handle myself!" Ruby pouted, puffing out her cheeks like a small child. "Just take a look at my Crescent Rose for proof! C'mon, you have to admit, the idea of a sniper-scythe is AWESOME!" Ruby dropped the Dust that she had just brought out to their shed, yelling directly into Yang's ears during the last bit of her "confidence speech." Suddenly, a sound like a piece of flint striking steel was heard, and the Dust hissing like the fuse on a stick of dynamite. The sisters knew what that could mean after the last time it happened: Dust explosion. "RUBY, WHY DID YOU DROP THE DUST SO QUICKLY!?" Yang roared, picking up Ruby and carrying her away from the crystals before they would explode. They cowered behind their small concrete emergency wall made for this exact situation, covering their ears and waiting for the incoming explosion.

 _pop._

The sisters opened their eyes, confused at the small sound. Was that all? No explosion? They waited for five minutes longer to be safe, then peeked over the edge together. The Dust was glowing slightly, but nothing seemed to be harmed, other than a small bit of wood on the wall of their shed that was slightly burnt. "YEAH!" Ruby screamed in triumph. "That was totally me, the magnificent magician Ruby Rose! I used my mind to stop the Great Shed Explosion!" As Ruby struck a pose, Yang sighed in relief. "Well, whoever or whatever caused the Dust to stop exploding, I'm just glad we aren't a pile of ashes right now. Now, I hate to say it as much as you do, Ruby, but we have to be getting back to work now. Dad is already getting a boat so we can get off this island and head to the coast of Vale, and maybe get some resources from what's left of Beacon.

Ruby groaned and collapsed to her knees. "Why must I do this, cruel world!? You try to blow me up and I still have to get back to work!?" Yang just stared at her as she continued to complain, but she had to admit, she was starting to get tired of working like this as well. "Okay, we'll take a break and see how Dad is doing with getting a boat."

"Yay! The world may not be as cruel as I thought it was after all!" Ruby quickly jumped up off of her knees, taking off towards the direction of the docks of Signal Academy. "Well, maybe you could thank your sister for not being cruel..." Yang mumbled dejectedly as she followed her enthusiastic sister.

After about an hour of walking (and Ruby complaining about doing so) they arrived at Signal Academy Harbor. It was fairly small, and there was only one small boat left as all of the other citizens of the island had already left for the mainland as the sisters soon would. Ruby picked up the pace from her drudging gait and began to dash at surprising speeds towards the boat. The boat itself was a speedboat, and was fairly modest in size at around fifteen feet long but seemed to be fairly fast with its large motor on the back. Ruby immediately jumped into the driver's seat of the boat with an excited look on her face, that soon turned distraught. "Yang... you need to see this..." Ruby said, her words barely audible. Yang saw the look on her sister's face and started dashing towards the boat.

When Yang arrived at the boat, she saw what Ruby was so disturbed by. A piece of paper taped to the steering wheel of the ship read:

 _Hello to the children of Taiyang. In times like these, one must do what they can to survive, and survival sometimes requires making a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. I've been told you are more capable than most at acquiring resources, so_

The rest was written in what looked to be blood:

 **IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FATHER AGAIN, BRING 1,000 FULL-SIZE CRATES OF DUST TO THE WHITE FANG HEADQUARTERS**

At the bottom of the page, there was an insignia of what looked to be the sideways face of some sort of big cat with a claw mark over it. It, like the words on the ransom, appeared to be drawn in blood.

Yang, however, reacted in a manner different than Ruby. Her eyes were aflame with sheer rage, and she tore the paper off of the steering wheel. "Don't worry Ruby," she growled, "We'll get our father back no matter what it takes." In spite of what her sister said, Ruby was still in tears and seemed to hardly be able to speak through the sobs wracking her body. "B-but I blew up almost all of the Dust we have... We're not gonna be able that much Dust, not in our entire lifetime!" She began to sob even harder, her tears falling from her face onto the paper in Yang's hands.

"No," Yang said, her voice filled with pure determination. "There is a place where we can get as much Dust as we'll ever need. But there's going to be a lot of other people there, especially by the time we get there."

Ruby stopped crying and looked up into Yang's eyes. "Wherever it is, I'm willing to go." Her voice was as determined as Yang's in spite of the tears still in her eyes. "Where do we need to go?"

Yang looked directly back into her younger sister's eyes, meeting her determined gaze. "The Schnee Dust Company."

* * *

Well, I know that was a short chapter (actually, was it? I'm not really sure about the average chapter length on this site), but I just wanted this to be an introduction of sorts more than anything. I also wanted to possibly get more motivation to continue writing, so please tell me if you liked it! And I also welcome any new ideas for my story as well. Hopefully I'll see you here next time!


	2. Unsurprisingly Uneventful Preparations

_Author's Note:_

Eh? **EH?** People read this? People favorited this? PEOPLE FOLLOWED THIS? Wow, I'm honored. Next step: pleez reeveew mee~

Oh well, once again, don't expect updates too frequently, as I have a life. (GASP!) Ok, that's a lie. I'm just slightly lazy and I'm being dragged around from relative's to relative's over the holidays, which means no computer (;-;)

Also, **2593 words! Not even counting the annoying author's notes! (Stupid author, who do they think they are?) And I did it in only eight days, just over a week!**

And even though I'm writing fast, I'm still pretty good, if I do say so myself.

 _pixelated mlg glasses slowly slide from above onto face_

Oh well, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Chapter Two: Preparations With Sisters

Ruby and Yang began their preparations for their long bout of traveling to come, stuffing as much Dust as they could onto the boat. Luckily, the boat that was left in the harbor ran on Dust power, so all they had to do is just turn the Dust crystals into powder, which proved to be an arduous task. After getting the Dust crystals wet to prevent them from blowing up, Yang began to use her gauntlets to repeatedly punch the crystals into a fine powder. "Ruby, why do you get the easy tasks? Dipping Dust crystals into water is hardly what one could consider a 'job.'" Ruby smirked and replied, "Why, Yang, you said it yourself: I'm the weak one~"

Yang groaned, reminding herself to bring this up at a later time to her advantage. "Well, I think the Dust crystals are thoroughly soaked by now, so can you get the food and water onto the ship for the trip? Make sure to pack plenty, because I know your appetite is somehow bigger than your relatively small stomach." Ruby blushed at the mention of her appetite. "Well, we do have some canned things left... I call the strawberries though! Even though they're covered in that nasty juice syrup..." Ruby put down the Dust crate, but she made sure to put it down more carefully than the last time. She then proceeded to take off with her usual surprising speed towards their house. Yang had always wondered how someone as small and weak as Ruby could run so quickly.

When Ruby arrived at their home, she walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. Minus the canned fruit she had for a snack the other night, there were enough canned goods and water bottles to survive what was hopefully going to be a small boat ride. She estimated the total travel time at about two days, so the food they had should be more than enough until they reached the mainland. She took the cans and bottles in some grocery bags and started to trudge her way back to the boat much slower than before due to the extra weight. Yang was finishing filling the fuel tank when she saw Ruby in the distance, carrying much more than would be safe. Yang sighed and started walking over to her sister to help her. "Hey sis, if you can't handle carrying a few bags, how are you going to survive out in the wild?" She put extra emphasis on the words "the wild" for effect, and it seemed to work as Ruby's eyes showed a slight bit of nervousness at the thought of survival without her father. She was reassured, however, when she remembered Yang, who had been like a mother to her ever since hers died.

"Ugh... I... Got... This!" Ruby grunted, strain easily heard in her voice and seen in her hindered speed. Despite her arms feeling like they were slowly tearing off of her, she continued to carry the bags until she got to Yang and finally dropped them in exhaustion. "I don't got this..." she said in a defeated tone. Yang smiled at the tired girl, proud of her effort despite her weakness. "Well Ruby, remember that you don't always have to work alone. I'm hoping that we'll meet some friends on the journey so you don't always have to rely solely on me. Although you still need to build up your strength so you can help them in return." Ruby smiled weakly and collapsed on the ground in a comical display, laying on her back with her arms and legs splayed across the grass. Yang then proceeded to lay down next to her, falling in the same way Ruby did, albeit in a more overly dramatic manner. Ruby giggled at Yang's ridiculous fall, and Yang started to speak, saying, "But remember Ruby, as much as I hate to say it, I might not always be here for you." Ruby and Yang turned their heads to face each other and smiled sadly, remembering how their mother always said that she would be there for them. "However, make sure you know that I will always do my best to protect you in any way I can, at any cost."

Ruby felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she didn't try to keep them hidden and let them slide sideways across her face because of the placement of her head on the grass. Yang, upon seeing her sister crying, began to feel tears coming herself, and like her sister, she just let them flow across her cheeks. Ruby finally broke the silence, saying determinedly, "I'll always be there for you too. Even if I might not be of much help, I'll try my best to do whatever I can." Yang grinned hearing this, and opened her arms, signaling for a hug. Ruby rolled over on the ground into her sister's arms and soon fell asleep in the sun's warmth. Yang decided to follow suit because even in the apocalypse, people need their rest.

By the time they woke up, the sun was already setting, and their stomachs were telling them that it was long past lunch. Ruby woke up first, and in a panic, jumped up to stand, Yang's head hitting the ground in the process, giving her a rude awakening. Ruby looked desperate to eat, and she started speaking at incredible speeds. "WhatdoweeatIreallylikestrawberriesbutyoualswayssaythey'reunhelthybecauseofthenastysyrupbutmaybethecannedbeanswillworkand..." She continued on like this until Yang decided to stop her before she overloaded herself. "Ruby, I'll do the cooking. You just start packing up your weapons and tools that you want to bring along with you when you travel. Just remember not to pack an entire blacksmith's workshop so we can actually carry everything." Ruby's eyes lit up with a mischievous sparkle, which never resulted in anything good. "Well, I have an idea about that... I'll start working on it!" Ruby said excitedly as she ran off back to the shed, re-energized by her long nap.

Yang started up a fire and put their slightly beat-up cooking pot over it, hanging it from a horizontal metal pole by strong wires, the pole being held up by metal supports, which were, of course, poles. (If only there was a way for one to control poles...) She opened the can of baked beans and simply poured it in the pot, stirring every once and a while with a wooden spoon as she stared into the fire, watching the flames dance as she waited for the beans to cook. She considered adding something else in but remembered that they still had to conserve food, so baked beans will have to suffice as their meal for now. Ruby came back over to the smell of the food cooking, covered in what appeared to be sawdust. "Ruby, why were you working with wood?" Yang asked, suspicious of what her sister was up to after her earlier comment about "having an idea." Ruby's ideas never quite work how they were intended to, but on occasion, they turned out to be hugely helpful. Yang hoped that was the case this time, rather than it turning out like the literal self-destruction of some of Ruby's other creations.

"It's a surprise! I know you think I'm going to destroy something," _Again_ , thought Yang, rolling her eyes, "but this time, I'm going to prove you wrong with my amazing invention skills! It's going to be magnificent! Amazing! Wonderf-" Ruby was about to continue (undoubtedly for some time) before her stomach decided to intervene with a loud grumble. Yang chuckled at the sound of her sister's hunger. "Well, I suppose you want some of these baked beans then. I'm sorry that I couldn't get anything else, but we need to conserve food so we can last the journey, or at least until we find another food source." Ruby nodded in agreement, and picking up a bowl and holding in front of her sister in anticipation, looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Can you pleeeeease give me the beans?" Yang sighed and picked up the large wooden spoon, putting some of the beans into Ruby's bowl, also giving her a smaller metal spoon so she could actually eat them.

Suddenly, a bark was heard in the distance. "Is that... ZWEI!?" Ruby yelled Zwei's name, and the corgi barked once more upon hearing his name. "ZWEI, YOU WERE MISSING FOR SO LONG!" Ruby continued to yell in sheer happiness as she ran towards her dog. "Well, I suppose you did only go missing for two days. We really should have kept track of you." Yang sighed, relieved that their canine companion was okay, and happy that her sister was now better as well. Ruby ran back to the fire with her dog in hand and immediately jumped, landing with her legs in a criss-cross position. "Y'know Ruby, you should use the time you spend perfecting your landings to actually work on something useful," Yang said with her voice in an annoyed tone. However, Ruby knew that her sister was just joking with her supposed annoyance, as she has a habit of doing. "Aww, who's the greatest widdle puppy around? You are Zwei! Yes you are, yes you are!" Ruby cooed, patting her dog's head with just the right amount of force for Zwei to enjoy his massage. "I suppose we should feed Zwei now," Yang said, making an attempt to keep her sister on task. After the mention of food, it seemed to be fairly easy.

"Aww, you can have your bowl! You need to have some beans too!" Ruby took out Zwei's bowl out of a pocket on the inside of her cloak. How it got there, Yang didn't know. But it was endearing that Ruby kept it with her the entire time. Even if that was only two days. "Are you sure that's healthy? I think we should get him some dog food," Yang said, trying to be the voice of reason in spite of her playful personality. "Yeah, I suppose that would be better..." Ruby mumbled hesitantly and pulled out a can of dog food from the same pocket the bowl came from. "That cloak has to have some weird magic on it or something," Yang joked, but she knew that her mother, now passed, was a master at sewing and made that cloak herself, so the prospect of its seemingly unlimited pocket space wasn't much of a surprise. Ruby opened the can of dog food with a _pop_ and poured the unappetizing mixture into Zwei's bowl. "Well, that smells nasty, but if you enjoy it, I'll just let you eat it," said Ruby, shaking her head slightly as Zwei immediately dove into his food. "I might as well start eating as well. After all, I have an awesome project to work on!"

Ruby began to eat in silence when suddenly she started to speak. "Y'know," Ruby pondered with a look on her face as if deep in thought, "I'm lucky the red tips in my hair are natural. Otherwise, I'd have a hard time finding hair dye in the apocalypse!" Yang shook her head, exasperated. "Out of all of the things you could be worrying about in the apocalypse, you worry about the color of your hair. Not food. Not water. Not surviving. Just hair dye. But really, how is that color natural? Not to mention your silver eyes, I really don't think that's genetically possible. But once again, we really shouldn't be worrying about colors when we should be making a plan of attack. First, we need a way to get to one of the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters. There's no chance we're making it all the way to Atlas, so we'll go to the one in Vale. And by Vale, I mean the city. I've heard the Schnee family have a vacation home there, so we'll have to avoid guards. But if worse comes to worst, we have some pretty good combat experience, and there's probably some bunker full of survivors like us that we can ally ourselves with."

Throughout Yang's speech, Ruby was noisily slurping her beans directly from the rim of the bowl, long given up on using the spoon. She finally looked up from her bowl with a new "bean mustache" on her face. "Y'know, Yang, I think I should just get back to my project now. We need to go quickly to make that six-month deadline. If we don't, we have no idea what's going to happen to Dad. The "White Fang" people don't really seem to be the nicest around, so we need to get Dad back as soon as possible." Yang watched her sister speak while trying to stop a grin from overtaking her face at her sister talking so seriously with beans still left on her top lip. "Sis, there's something on your face you might want to take care of," Yang said with a snicker, no longer able to hold in her laugh. Ruby blushed as red as her namesake and wiped the beans off her face with the back of her hand. "Um, I think I'll go finish my project now..." Ruby ran off with her uncanny speed toward the shed once more. _Ruby does have a point though_ , Yang thought, _we need to get Dad back as soon as possible. And if we work hard enough and recruit others for our cause, we might be able to stop the White Fang altogether. Those horrible so-called-people need to be stopped before they do even more terrible things to innocent people._

When Ruby reached the shed, she immediately ran to her new project: a new, quick method of transportation. Although it was mostly just a car (she had modified her dad's pickup truck), she made some modifications so it could hold more things, like expanding the bed of the truck so it can hold more supplies, and if it goes as her master plan says, more people. She also took the formerly silver pickup and painted it red, her favorite color. It's also the color of the fire dust she is using to power it. She came to the conclusion that even though they need 1,000 crates of Fire Dust to get back their father, if they succeed at getting Dust from the SDC, (Schnee Dust Company) the amount they have currently won't matter. She was also working on a temporary augmentation to get the vehicle across the water. She was taking some of the metal roofing off of one of the houses somewhat near theirs and using it to surround the bottom part of their truck with a metal shell similar to the bottom of a boat. She was planning on hooking it up to the speedboat and taking it to shore with them so they could travel easier. However, a project of this scale is going to take a while, at least a week. Yang could focus on getting the boat ready with supplies and such while Ruby worked on the vehicle. _It really needs a name_ , Ruby thought. _I wonder what it should be_? "Eh, I'll figure it out later," she said to herself.

* * *

I guess I've just decided to dedicate a good amount of time to this, but be warned: I can be somewhat fickle at times. Also, I just got a PS4 along with Overwatch and Final Fantasy XV, so don't expect me to be out of the basement for a long period of time... Oh well, I hope that you're okay with that! Remember: in order to follow updates easily, all you have to do is follow! (Translation: **ALL YOUR FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES ARE BELONG TO ME)**

Also, I'm taking suggestions on what to name the super-truck! Just put up a review with what you want (and maybe an actual review too 3) and I'll take the ones that have been voted for (and maybe even one or two of my own) and put them in a StrawPoll or something after I release the third chapter. Remember, there are so few people here that you WILL legitimately make a difference in the voting! Plus I don't really have any good ideas for names... Well, see you in the next chapter! They'll FINALLY get off the island! I plan on this being something that I don't rush as far as the story goes. I eventually plan on having something like a cool Hunter Association that works in a huge bunker to exterminate Grimm. I'll use that to add other characters as well, like JNPR. (still my favorite team) So please be patient with the story! And also, just ask and I might at least _imply a ship_ ~ And if I get enough requests, I might actually add it in! Just message me or leave a review!

Oh, and I need to say: I do not support Enabler, (Yang X Ruby) I just think of them as sisters/best friends. Please don't misinterpret the fluff scene.


	3. Finally, Departure!

_Author's Note_

Hello! Thanks for putting up with that last chapter! As of today (one day after the release of Chapter Two) I haven't received any reviews. I just want to say that **_each and every review counts_**. Follows and Favorites really count too. The more people see of them on a story, the more likely they are to read it.

By the way, just watched Season 5 Episode 8 on Sunday (yes, I'm an RT FIRST member. It's pretty nice~) and I kind of ran around with chocolate on my face screaming around my house and at my sister, who I showed (Spoiler Alert. Go watch it. If it's not out on YouTube, Protip: RWBY episodes only come out on places like YouTube and Crunchyroll on every Friday, but on the Rooster Teeth website, you get to watch it the Tuesday before with even just a free account! And if you pay five to three bucks per month (depends on the payment plan) you get to watch it the Saturday before even that! So you get the episode almost A WEEK later than non-members on YouTube, so that's pretty nice. If anything, just snag up a free account so you can watch it 3 days earlier. I just wanted to say that because there's a surprising amount of people who don't know that. Back on topic now!

Also, I did a timeskip for the sake of my sanity (and yours). I'm done with describing the boring parts, it really just seems like filler. Which I _haaaaaate_...

And please, I'm begging you.

 _ **PLEASE HELP ME NAME THE TRUCK! LEAVE A REVIEW OR SOMETHING! ANYTHING!**_

Uwaaaahhhhh...

Also, imma use underlined text to represent random quips from the author, yours truly, the dankest of Konatas. They probably won't show up often, but sometimes I want to add something as you will see in about an average of five minutes if you continue reading.

Well, thanks for taking the time to read my stupid Author's Note!

* * *

Chapter Three: Finally, Departure!

 _One week later_

 _All preparations have finished, and now all Yang and Ruby (as well as Zwei) have to do is load their cargo onto the boat (or tying it to the end in the case of the truck_ _ **which is still nameless**_ _and go._

Ruby yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. She was sitting at the dock with her sister, Yang. Both of them had their shoes off and toes in the water, Ruby occasionally kicking it.

"Well, Yang, I suppose I should get the mystery project now. It's magnificent! _It'll be easy to take over here, after all, I'll just drive it_. Ruby thought, with a smirk on her face imagining Yang's face when she sees her in the driver's seat.

 _Wait._

 _I think there's a problem..._

 _I don't know how to drive..._

"NOOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled at the sky, her arms up in a "why, cruel world?" gesture. "WHY DO YOU FORSAKE ME?"

"Ruby! What's wrong!? If anyone hurt you I'm going to beat them senseless." Yang said in a concerned tone, her voice fading into more of a growl as she continued to speak. Her lilac eyes turned red with anger, an unexplainable phenomenon that has occurred ever since she could experience the emotion of "anger."

"Yang, calm down! It just has to do with my project..." Ruby whimpered, somewhat frightened by her sister's sudden outburst, but comforted at the thought that Yang cares so much about her.

Yang sighed, closing her eyes, and when she opened them once more, her eyes were their usual lilac color. "Ruby, I think you might want to explain."

Ruby smiled weakly. "I think I'd be better just to show you... Just follow me and I'll show you where I hid it." Ruby started to walk over to the forest.

Yang supposed that the forest would be a pretty good place to hide something, especially if it was a big something. ****What could be so large that she had to hide it in the forest?**** Yang thought, raising one of her eyebrows in gesture showing suspicion, but also great curiosity.

As they walked into the brush, Yang saw a pile of branches and leaves about twelve feet tall (Feet. I'm American, okay? I use FREEDOM UNITS) and underneath it was something shiny and red, but she couldn't see it with the foliage in the way. Ruby went off to the side and grabbed a leafblower from another, smaller, pile of various plants and turned it on. With a _whoosh_ the branches and leaves blew off of the... _truck_?

The truck itself appeared to be something out of a... post-apocalyptic car movie. There were various spikes stuck on the tires as well as seemingly random engine parts sticking out of the truck, which overall gave it a very intimidating appearance as if someone who was in the military was driving it, and not a weapon-obsessed fifteen-year-old girl. And the mounted machine gun strapped to the bed of the truck was possibly overkill, but it was too awesome to argue with.

 _Actually, how did Ruby know how to make a machine gun in the first place? Or the explosive rounds sitting next to it? Well, if anything, they were stacked for an epic apocalypse battle against the White Fang!_ Yang thought, somewhat scared of her sister's seemingly limitless knowledge of weapons, but glad that she had someone with knowledge to help her through The Fall.

"Ruby, you told me that you were using the truck for scrap parts! But I gotta say, this is awesome! The spikes really give it a cool look, along with the... Machine gun? Damn, you really went all out here! I'd personally change the paint job though... how about black and yellow?" Yang asked enthusiastically.

Ruby shook her head, grinning as she put down the leafblower, which she was struggling to lift. "Naw, it's staying red for now. Maybe when we get an awesome team together we can add decals or something... but it'll be hard to make me change the paint!"

Yang smiled at her sister's pride in her creation, but then she remembered something and her face froze up.

"What's wrong, Yang?" Ruby asked her sister, who didn't seem to be in the best of shapes.

"Uh... How are we going to get it across the water?" Yang said, somewhat dumbfounded by the situation they seemed to have gotten themselves in.

Ruby laughed at her sister's doubt in her abilities. "Your lack of faith disturbs me..." she says in the highly recognizable voice of a certain Dark Lord. "Of course I planned something! I'm only stupid ten percent of the time, Yang! C'mon, I'm better than forgetting that you can't take a car across the ocean! Normally, at least. That's why I have my next creation!" Ruby picked up the leafblower enthusiastically once again and walked about fifteen feet away from the ridiculously teched-up truck toward another leaf pile. She laughed to herself, wondering why Yang didn't see it already.

Yang frowned slightly. "Ruby, what are you laughing about now? The next thing better be something that actually works, because if you wasted all those extra parts on a truck that has to stay on Patch for eternity I swear I'll strangle you."

Ruby, ignoring her sister's comment, fires up the leafblower once again with a _whoosh_ and reveals... A whole bunch of metal plates stuck together in an unintelligible shape. "Tada!" Ruby yells with a grin plastered to her face in spite of the seemingly disappointing creation before her.

Yang sighed with a small cartoonish sweatdrop appearing on her forehead, slightly cracking the now very fragile fourth wall once more with an odd anime trope. "Ruby... I'm not sure you've justified taking off all the roof tiling on the neighbor's house, even if said neighbor lives two miles away."

"Wait!" Ruby whined, desperately trying to get her sister's attention. "I'm gonna tie it to the back of the speedboat and put the car on top so we can boat it across the water! I at least I _think_ I used enough Flex Tape to keep it together. Please, Jon, don't deceive me now!"

A significantly larger crack appears in the fourth wall. "Ugh, that thing always breaks." Ruby reached inside the crack in the fourth wall and grabbed a role of Flex Tape. "It's so strong it can fix broken marriages! Unless that sentence was purely comedic, which it most likely was. Oh well." Ruby tears off a section of the **FLEX TAPE** and with a small "byuatiful," said in a voice not belonging to her but a certain gaming YouTuber, she puts the tape on the fourth wall, fixing it fairly well. For now. Sadly, your screen now has blue-colored dead pixels on it in the form of tape. Strange.

Yang was watching the whole time, her mouth agape. "What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened."

A heavenly voice suddenly chimes in, her voice sounding somewhat annoying and vaguely like the character Konata Izumi from Lucky Star. (It's a good show if you like to watch High School girls talk about cultured topics such as how they eat food for twenty minutes straight. And if you like YURI BAIT HANGING OVER YOUR FACE WITH ENOUGH EVIDENCE TO BE CANON BUT THE SHOW HASN'T AIRED OR HAD ANYTHING OTHER THAN SMALL PIECES OF ART FROM THE CREATOR FOR ALMOST TEN YEARS, this is the show for you.)

"Yang Xiao Long, also known by the very accurate names Yangry and Yangsty, you have seen nothing whatsoever in the last few odd incidents. You, however, cannot see that YOU OBVIOUSLY LOVE BLAKE _HEEBUS KAYST_. Sadly, you will also have to forget I said that. And don't worry, my somewhat dear Black Sun fans that are hopefully fans of my fic as well, I will only at most imply relationships. Maybe. Probably. I dunno, I'd know what you wanted if someone just left a **_SINGLE REVIEW. PLEASE._** Okay, rant over. Fic back."

A flash of light suddenly appears out of your screen, erasing the last five paragraphs as well as Ruby talking about JonTron. Who is great by the way. And as soon as you finish reading this, this paragraph with disappear as well. _Poof_!

* * *

Ruby continued to whine because _absolutely nothing happened_. "I've got this, Yang!"

Yang sighed, rolling her eyes so far back into her skull that if she tried, she might be able to see the inside of her brain. "Yeah, I'm sure you do. Just get the explanation over with so I can continue my ride on Bumblebee (If you were wondering, I'm talking about her motorcycle) to try to find the donut shop. Dad was always the best at finding his way on this island..." Yang started staring off into space, remembering better times that they had with their father.

Ruby started to describe her project with eagerness matched only by Ruby herself, "Okay, so it starts with this. As you can see, it's design consists of that weird upside-down boat thing, with the bit that goes a bit farther in the water than the walls around it that slowly go toward the middle."

Yang walked up a little closer to the odd arrangement of steel plating to take a closer look. Upon looking at it, it seemed to be holding up fairly well, but she still wasn't sure how it was going to get their truck across the water and to the mainland.

"And here's the part I know you're gonna ask about. How's it even gonna get there?" Ruby continues talking at the same seemingly supersonic speed that her running boasts, but she doesn't seem to be taking as many breaths by any means, as Yang couldn't remember a single break in her speaking, except to give her a little time to think about the best way to impress her sister.

"As you can see, it has a weird boat-bottom-shaped bottom." Ruby snickered, still unable to say the word "bottom" without laughing.

 _This is the same person who made a military-grade battle truck. The person who can't even say "bottom" without a snicker. The same person who is going with me to save our father from a terrorist organization. This was a great idea Yang..._ Yang thought to herself as she questioned her life choices. Maybe she could have given Ruby fewer cookies to calm her childishness? After all, she essentially raised Ruby entirely on her own after Summer's death due to their father's inability to be with Ruby most of the time. This responsibility weighted greatly on Yang to this day, but in spite of the fact that such an experience should make her more mature, she still goes along with Ruby's jokes and schemes at times like these. _Ya know_ , Yang thought, _I don't think I did too bad after all_.

"Well to continue," Ruby said, her voice slightly more high pitched and strained than before in spite of her efforts to appear mature. "With the shape of the boat being... how it is, I can strap a rope to that front bit there and put the truck in it! I just back it into the thing where the three walls will keep it in along with the extra metal door that we have to bring up to hold it in while it slows down as well. And I added some floatation devices too, I used the last of the Gravity Dust to do that. Yes, Yang, I know it's rare, but IT'S AN EPIC TRUCK! IT'S WORTH IT!"

Yang sighed, exasperated but proud of her younger sister's efforts. "I think that I'll be the one to back it in. I have a license, after all. Even though I may or may not have cheated to get it. Hey, I still managed to get the permit fairly, which is more than you did with not even bothering to take the permit test in the first place... Well, I'll just back the truck into the... carrier? We'll just call it that. Then you pull up the metal door-slash-flap and bolt it in place. I assume those wheels over there go into those holes on the bottom of the carrier? Yeah, probably. You just put those wheels in there and we can work together to try to push it over to the boat. Then we attach it to the boat with a sturdy chain and get off of this island!" Yang appeared to be proud of her plan, regardless of the fact that it wasn't exactly the most intricate plan.

"Okay, Yang, let's finally get this show on the road!" Ruby yelled with enthusiasm usually matched only when she engages Yang in a cookie eating contest (which Ruby inevitably wins every time).

"Yeah!" Yang yelled with equal enthusiasm. She opened the truck's doors (which were unlocked due to the key already being in the ignition) and hopped into the driver's seat. She noticed the inside of the truck had been customized as well, with the leather seats somehow painted red without affecting the quality of the leather itself. A small stuffed cookie (why would anyone have a small fluffy cookie? Why not a corgi or something?) was also hanging from the mirror above her head, as well as Yang's favorite pair of aviator sunglasses. She smiled at her sister's kind gesture and put them on. "Alright, Sis, I'm ready for ya!"

"Yes, my dear sister!" Ruby made an exaggerated saluting gesture while somehow maintaining a straight face as if she was in some sort of a military drill.

Yang winked at her sister while doing a more casual salute, and started to back the truck up into the carrier. "Let's do this!"

Author's add-in: Yang winking while doing a salute. Must. Keep. In. Nosebleed. _nose starts bleeding slightly due to Yang's XTREEME HOTTNESS_.

After a good period of time, the sisters finally made it to the dock and into the boat. After tying the carrier with the truck in it to their speedboat, they were ready to go. It was decided that Yang would be the one to drive even though she didn't really know how, but she still trusted herself more than Ruby. However, she did read the manual that was left in it, so she knew the basics of how to drive it. The key was also left where they hid it in the boat (under the cushion of the speedboat driver's seat) so they didn't have too much of a problem overall. The ride itself was rather cramped though, with all of the extra supplies with them.

"Okay, Ruby, now's the time that our journey _really_ starts! You excited?"

"HECK YEAH!" Ruby yelled excitedly. She had just eaten their last cookie before they left because the baked goods that remained from before The Fall were all almost expired. She was cutting it close as is with the nearly expired cookie, but she was determined to eat as many as she could.

 _Maybe the cookie was affected by some sort of mold that made her especially hyper..._ Yang thought, sighing. She still continued smiling, however, and started the engine.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

The boat's engine fired up with a roar and Ruby started to push it off from the dock before jumping on as the boat moved away from the dock at increasing speeds. The slight smell of gasoline filled the air as Ruby looked over the back of the boat to see its wake gradually increasing in size. Ruby smiled, nervous but nonetheless excited.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Just had to add in, Ruby was nervouscited. Nervous and excited. Just had to add in a super shameless MLP reference. It's good stuff, okay? Oh well, leave a review and like and follow and please show your friends or something because I am a pathetic person who only gains gratification from seeing that someone else likes my work. Plz suporrt meh orr sumthiing (=w=) Okay, I just discovered that I could make a Konata face emoticon on the keyboard. I literally just discovered that. You have witnessed something amazing! Oh well, see ya next chapter! Maybe! Probably! Hopefully! I guess!


	4. The Story Actually Starts

_sniff_ I'm... _sniff_ SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I GOT A REVIEW! MY FIRST ONE!

AND IT WAS POSITIVE! _party horns in distance_

And yes, this is a semi-serious fic, but I do like to add occasional doses of random crack here and there. So... please don't leave if you don't like that! The story'll still be there!

And the review didn't have a truck name either! I'm honestly thinking about just taking the first idea no matter what it is...

So imma be greedy and ask for a WHOLE SECOND REVIEW! WOW! SCANDELOUS!

I'd better get this chapter started though...

* * *

Chapter Four: The Story Actually Starts

Ruby was sitting at the front of the speedboat watching the birds above her wishing she could fly as well due to the fact that their journey was taking much longer than expected... at least for her.

"Yaaaang, you told me we'd be on land within two hours! It's been at least three now!" Ruby whined loudly, annoyed at her sister. She picked up Crescent Rose for approximately the fourteenth time since they got on the boat and started polishing the already blindingly shiny surface of its blade. "Do you think if I stick this in the water we can catch a fish? I'm hungry for some food that is ACTUALLY FRESH!" Ruby yelled hungrily, wanting something other than canned baked beans as a protein source.

"Well, we might have gotten there faster if you would have bothered to get a map or compass or something! Anything!" Yang groaned, annoyed at her sister blaming Yang for a result of her own laziness.

"Wait, you don't have a map? There should be one here, I'm sure I got it!"

A bark was heard from within the pile of their luggage.

"Ruby, you're really horrible at taking care of Zwei, you know," Yang sighed, just _waiting_ for the boat to explode due to some random malfunction caused by Ruby's Dust handling skills.

Ruby picked up Zwei from where he was sitting down innocently beside the extra-valuable items safe. "Oh, Zwei, I'm sowwy I didn't pway with you... wait, why are you sitting on a bunch of ripped paper?" Ruby looked at the paper Zwei was sitting on and upon further investigation, it was revealed to be...

 _The map_.

"AH! ZWEI RIPPED UP THE MAP! HOW DO WE KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!?" Ruby screamed at the sky, waving her hands around wildly at such a high speed that all Yang could see of her sister's arms were skin colored blurs.

"Ruby, I basically just told you I have no idea where we're going! We'd be lucky to find land at this point. Even if we did have a map, we're so off course by now that it wouldn't be of much use." Yang sighed in defeat until her sister suddenly let out a loud "AAAGGHHH!". "What's wrong now, Ruby?"

"Why didn't you just use the sun to see what direction we're going? All we had to do to get to the mainland was go directly east, but now we have no idea where we're going! The best thing we can do now is to just go east and hope we land somewhere near Beacon."

Yang slapped her forehead at her stupidity. "How did I forget about that? That's basic knowledge! You're supposed to be the scatterbrained one, Ruby, not me..." Yang mumbled dejectedly. "I suppose we'll just get on course now."

Yang turned the boat to the east (not before turning it west and having Ruby tell her she's going the wrong way) and they continued their ride to the mainland.

Yang was almost asleep when she spotted what she was searching for: a place to land. "Hey Ruby, quit snoring and wake up! There's land right there! It doesn't look like where we wanted to be, but land is land!"

Ruby woke up with a snort as the bubble of snot coming out of her nose popped in a cartoonish manner. (Blame my writing, this may happen often. Ah, anime is the best.) "Uh, the answer is 42!" Ruby yelled, severely confused about her location.

"Ruby, I found land! And this isn't school, you're not in trouble," Yang said with a chuckle. "I can't get a really good look at it yet but I'm almost able to... Eh, I'm just gonna go full speed ahead towards the wonderful idea of land! I can't take anymore canned food at this point, I'd rather eat random wild berries at this point than eat more of the canned junk we have."

Ruby let out a small screech as the boat increased speed far faster than was safe for a docking. "YANG, THIS ISN'T A VERY GOOD IDEA!" she yelled, panicking for obvious reasons.

Yang, upon thinking once more about her decision along with some new information presented to her by the fact that the speed gauge on their boat was so far to the right it was broken, realized that her sister was probably right. "YEAH, THIS WASN'T THE BRIGHTEST THING, WAS IT!?" Yang yelled even louder than her sister.

The tides just happened to be at the worst possible point and the boat continued to accelerate, waves pushing it forward more than the boat was built for. They could hardly see the land at this point through the spray of water caused by their literally insane speed.

 _We're gonna lose a lot of stuff in the landing, aren't we... and that is if we live_ , Yang thought, hoping that by some sort of divine luck they would live through this without being horribly crippled.

"Okay, sis, hold on to your hood, I think we're gonna have a crash landing!" Yang yelled with a grimace, still trying her best to stop the boat, or even just turn it, but no matter what she did, the boat wouldn't alter course whatsoever.

Ruby held on to Zwei as tightly as she could without hurting him and pulled down her hood to hide her face from the rapidly approaching landmass. Yang went back toward her sister, abandoning the steering wheel entirely, and wrapped her arms around her protectively. "We're gonna be alright, Ruby, don't worry," Yang whispered to her sister in spite of the tears in both of their eyes saying otherwise. The sisters smiled at each other through their tears and braced themselves for the incoming impact.

* * *

Ruby woke up with a throbbing headache. That was about all she could see, hear, or feel. Just a headache.

 _Ugh, is this what the Yangover thing Yang talks about feels like? I'm never gonna drink alcohol_. Ruby groaned and put her hand to her forehead. She suddenly realized where she was: not lying on the beach bloodied like she thought she would be, but rather in a tent wrapped up in blankets and bandages. She also noticed that she was in different clothes than before, although her hood still remained.

 _Was it Yang who changed my clothes? If not, that's really embarrassin_ g... Ruby gasped as she remembered her sister, and the fact that she was probably in a worse shape than her sister after Yang was protecting her during the crash. She got onto her knees and crawled out of the tent with some difficulty due to her injuries. As far as she felt, she seemed to be pretty badly bruised all over her body, but all thoughts of pain left her because of worry for her sister.

"And so she wakes,"a slightly obnoxious sounding voice says.

Ruby looked towards where the voice was coming from and saw a girl who appeared to be about Yang's age. Or she would if you disregard the fact that the girl was significantly smaller in... some places than her sister. Just looking at her almost hurt Ruby's eyes, mostly due to the fact that she was wearing an almost completely white dress or, excuse me, combat skirt. Her hair was also pure white, worn in a long ponytail towards the side of her head. She had a smirk on her face that seemed at first glance to be somewhat mean, but upon closer examination, it would reveal a spark of caring behind her ice-blue eyes.

"Uh... hi," Ruby said simply, surprised by the presence of someone other than her sister. "Were you the one who took care of me? And where's my sister!? I need to see if she's okay!"

"Yes, I am the one who fixed you up. Your sister is fine as well, although unconscious. I did this all alone, by the way." The girl looked up slightly with a frown as if she was remembering something. "Those guards who supposed to be taking care of me just took off! The nerve! Oh, sorry, I should probably introduce myself. Ever heard of Weiss Schnee?" Weiss was looking at Ruby as if she were comparing a peasant and a princess. She was doing this subtly, of course, trying to cause some intimidation. This was failing miserably, however, as the younger girl seemed to be... socially inept.

"Uh..." Ruby said dumbly. Realizing that she must sound stupid with starting all of her sentences with "Uh," she decided to change the way she talked for a while. After all, the girl seemed pretty rich. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Schnee. The title my parents gave me at birth is Ruby Rose. To what honor do you bestow upon me by your presence? As in, who art thou and what is your business here?" Ruby said this in a bizarre, almost comical, deep voice to appear more dignified, although it was clear she had no idea how to do so outside of what she had seen in books or movies.

Weiss groaned, loudly, slapping her forehead in a way that made a small _slap_ noise. "Okay, I give up. You're a lost cause. Schnee Dust Company. SDC. Heard of it? That boat you crashed here on was packed with quite a bit of Dust, and my family's company, the SDC, is the source of most of the Dust in all of Remnant. So yes, you should have heard of me. Do you live under a rock?"

"Hmm... now that I think about it, I think I did see quite a few adds in the weapons magazine."

Weiss looked at Ruby strangely due to the mention of weapons magazines. _What does this girl even do? Nothing normal, by the looks of it. Just my luck to find an awkward person randomly. Hopefully, when her sister wakes up, we'll be able to get along a bit better, and I can have a decent conversation for the first time in a week!_

Ruby was still speaking even after Weiss had finished her inner monologue, and it appears that she was speaking the whole time. About what, Weiss didn't know nor care.

"And I don't live under a rock, by the way. At this point, I don't really have a place to live in the first place..." She took a breath for what appeared to be the first time in ages, finally allowing a short period of silence that Weiss was enjoying greatly. Until it was interrupted again.

"By the way, I just want to thank you for taking care of me and my sister. We probably owe you our lives. Also, what did you do with our stuff?" Ruby looked at Weiss worriedly, hoping that her many weapons and her now prized truck. Ruby thought she was missing something, but she couldn't quite place it.

 _Bark_!

"Oh, Zwei! Are you okay, boy? Oh, was the boat wide sceawy for you? Oh was it, was it? You poor boy!" Ruby seemed to have completely forgotten about everything she was saying earlier and sat down to pet her adorable corgi.

Weiss sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time since Ruby woke up. "Yes, I saved the dog too. Your stuff on the other hand... you really aren't smart with Dust, are you? Powdered Dust is extremely reactive, and even something as simple as a sneeze can cause an explosion. You're lucky that you didn't spontaneously combust out in the ocean, otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to save you. If you had kept the Dust in crystals while you were transporting it, your stuff wouldn't have... exploded... the way it did."

Ruby was once again back to her senses at the mention of her precious cargo. "AHHH! I SPENT AGES ON THOSE THINGS!" Ruby yelled at the sky, once again cursing her luck, or lack thereof.

"Don't worry, I did manage to save some things," Weiss said, already sick of the new girl. "The truck was almost untouched, you can thank the fact that most of the Dust fell in the water for that. But, most of the things in the boat are scorched beyond recognition. I did manage to pick out a few things in the rubble though, mainly the box literally labeled 'Precious Cargo.' You probably spent a _lot_ of time thinking about that, didn't you."

Ruby jumped up with Zwei still on her lap, and the poor dog was forced to make a jump to the ground and end his brief period of relaxation. "YEAH! THANK YOU, WEISS SCHNEE!" Ruby yelled with literal sparkles in her eyes as she went over to hug Weiss.

"Okay, no hugs," Weiss said bluntly, using a single hand to hold Ruby's head a safe distance from herself while Ruby flailed around in a sorry attempt to continue her hug. Eventually, she gave up, and Weiss let go of the poor girl's head.

"Okay then... So where'd you put my stuff? And more importantly, where is Yang?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow, confused. "Who, or what, is Yang? Oh, your sister, that's her name. She's just in the completely obvious tent approximately seven feet away from yours for your ease of access. Although your eyesight seems to need more help than I can get you."

"Oh..." Ruby said simply. "I probably should have seen that. Hello in there! Yang, wakey wakey! C'mon out and I'll help you get rid of your Yangover!"

"Do you mean hangover?" Weiss asked, her voice monotone.

"No, it's a Yangover. Ya know, the thing that happens when you drink too much alcohol! Of course, it isn't actually a Yangover, but she's probably gonna wake up with a killer headache like I did!"

"Yeah, Ruby, I hate to break it to you, but that's called a hangover. Yangover is most likely just a pun based on your sister's name. Yang plus hangover equals Yangover." As Weiss finished the sentence with that awful pun, she felt her lips curl slightly in disgust.

Ruby gasped in a reaction probably far too dramatic for a situation like this. "Why have you lied to me, sister? WHYYY!" Ruby yelled toward the tent exaggeratedly.

A groan was heard from within the tent as the zipper opened to reveal Yang, having what would later be documented as the World's Second Worst Bedhead Of All Time. Yang was also in extra clothes, although the shirt didn't seem to fit her "assets" too well. "Ruby, I was just making a pun, I didn't think you didn't actually know about the word 'hangover.' At this age, I can expect you to get some kind of info in your Health class about all the dangers of drugs and alcohol and such?"

"Yang, you're okay! And I forgive you, I was just kind of stupid as I can be at most times. And The Fall happened before my second semester was even close to being started, and that was when I had my Health class. Well, onto more important things, this is my new friend, Weiss Schnee. She's super cool and stuff and-"

Ruby was cut off by a gasp from Yang. "Weiss Schnee? As in _THE_ Weiss Schnee? From _THE_ Schnee family? You're rich! Can you _pleeeease_ give us a loan? Also, we kind of need one thousand crates of Dust, can you give us those?"

Ruby looked at Yang quizzically. "Why would you ask her for so much Dust? And since when was she rich? I mean, you can't ask that to someone you just me-" Ruby suddenly stopped her sentence in realization. "OH! WE WERE JUST HEADED TO THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY TO STEAL SOME CRA-"

"We were going to ask for the crates." Yang quickly interrupts her before she revealed their plan, but it was too late as Weiss had already caught on.

"You were going to STEAL from the SDC? You would have been killed! You're lucky I was here to tell you not to do that. There are guards around the perimeter 24/7 to monitor the area! Especially with the recent advances of the White Fang..." Weiss looked at the ground with an aggressive sneer, clearly showing she hated the organization.

"Wait, the White Fang?" Yang asked, intrigued. "What do you know about them? You see, they're the reason we wanted the Dust in the first place! And please don't kill us for that, we didn't _actually_ steal from you, did we? You see, our dad was in charge of a huuuuge local Dust mine, it was a whole two miles long! We should have known that people would have wanted it. But I suppose that's nothing compared to yours... Well, our father's fighting days were past him, but the White Fang heard of me and my sister's combat abilities, so they decided to take our dad hostage." Yang's eyes turned red at the mere thought of the terrorists, her fists clenching. "We need to bring a thousand crates of Dust to the White Fang headquarters if we ever want to see our dad again."

Weiss's face showed an expression of pity at this revelation. "I'm not sure if I can help you very much, but at the least... I guess I can accompany you for a while. After all, the one guard that remained loyal to me died piloting a plane while it crashed. I was lucky to have survived the impact myself, as I was also on that plane. It seems all three of us are rather good at surviving huge impacts like that. As far as helping you goes, I managed to find some things that might be of use. All of your food is long gone since your boat exploded, after all."

Yang's eyes opened widely in surprise after she heard of the boat's fate. "How did that happen? It can't be the Dust, we made sure to powder it before we left."

Weiss smacked her forehead in frustration once again. Her normally pale skin was turning a bright pink where she had repeatedly smacked it at this point. "Dust is even _more_ reactive when in powder form. If you had kept it in crystal form, all you would have gotten were simple sparks. I thought that I might be able to find at least ONE remotely intelligent person after I saw that you were clearly older than Ruby, but it seems I was wrong. Thankfully, I just happen to have some guides on Dust with me. It is appropriately called: Dust for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals. To start, here's some info on policies that you clearly need." Weiss breathes in as if she was about to start a huge speech. Which, of course, she was.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss took a huge breath once again, needing it after she had rattled off so much information at such a speed.

Ruby and Yang looked at Weiss in an expression that would most likely appear next to the dictionary definition of the word "confusion."

"Uuuuhhhh..." they say simultaneously.

Weiss sighs loudly. "Just read it. If not now, later. I suppose we need to talk about my plan now."

Yang looks at Weiss with a glare, her eyes not quite red but certainly a darker violet. "You mean _our_ plan? You just said that you'd be sticking around a while, so keep your word."

Weiss simply looked back at Yang with a slightly more subtle glare and said, "Sure, our plan."

"Yay! We have a new teammate! I was dreaming of this ever since our grand journey started! Which is only about a day or two ago, but still!" Ruby ran over to hug her new "friend" and Weiss was too tired to resist. Ruby's arms were wrapped around Weiss's waist as well as her arms, as Weiss didn't even care enough to lift them at this point. Still, in spite of the look of annoyance on her face, a small amount of happiness still remained in her gaze as she looked down at her "attacker."

"Sure, teammates it is, I guess. Well now that that's over with, we can get to the plan. Your truck is still intact, as well as your box of valuables. Which, by the way, I didn't open, because I possess at least a small amount of manners, unlike you two. Depending on what is in the box, we can look for what we need, being food, water, and weaponry. I should probably mention at this point that I am also proficient in combat, with a weapon that no doubt possesses more finesse than yours, being the rapier."

Yang's eyes opened in surprise at the fact that Weiss wasn't as delicate as she appeared. "You can fight? And what's this about a rapist?"

Weiss let out a loud combination of a sigh and a groan. "It's a _rapier_ , Yang. It's kind of like the swords used in fencing. So to continue, I have an adequate amount of food to last three people about a week, but we will need to find more eventually. Luckily, there's a military base around twelve miles from here. I have enough Dust left over from the camp that my guards left behind to fuel that truck you have there. I must say, it's a pretty advanced vehicle."

Ruby's face lit up with pride at this statement. She finally let go of Weiss after still hugging her the entire time she stated her plan so the crimson-cloaked girl could strike a victory pose. "See, Yang, it was totally worth stealing the neighbor's roof tiling to get the truck here!" The almost childish enthusiasm heard in her voice was more than enough to make Yang forgive her for ripping the roof off.

"You two seem to have a fascination with stealing things," Weiss said, exasperated. "Well, once again, to get back on topic, there might already be people at the military base. We need to know how to deal with them if they are hostile, which they might be. We also need to be able to negotiate terms if the need arises, we might have to pay some sort of toll to pass through unharmed. But in the best case scenario, we can join up with them if the people we might find are just survivors like us." Weiss seemed somewhat proud of her plan, but the idea of a team was hardly new to the other two.

"I was right again! We're gonna make an awesome team and build an awesome bomb shelter and do all sorts of awesome missions!" Ruby was also proud of her plan, although it wasn't nearly as sophisticated as her more rich friend's.

Weiss facepalmed with annoyance in a manner that clearly depicted exactly how she felt: annoyed. "I'm not entirely sure what you mean by 'missions,' but I do admit a shelter is needed. And if we were to make a team of sorts, our likelihood of survival would be raised drastically."

Ruby yawned loudly, betraying the fact that she wasn't feeling as energetic as she appeared to be. "I suppose it is pretty late right now," she said as she looked at the sun, or lack thereof. The moon had just risen on the horizon, reminding the girls of their need for sleep.

"I guess Ruby has a point," Weiss said, also being tired herself. "I have some extra clothes we can use as pajamas, but the clothes you had previously are going to need some repairing. Luckily, if I can get the materials required, I should be able to fix them up just fine. The only problem in that is getting the materials themselves. If we find an abandoned town or city, we should be able to find items such as that, as well as a possibility of food or other insignificant items regarding things such as entertainment."

Ruby clutched her head in pain. "It's too late to hear words that big, I need to go to bed now. I think I'll just sleep in my clothes tonight."

Ruby crawled straight into her tent, ready to sleep right away. It wasn't too long before the two remaining girls heard light snoring coming from the tent.

"My sister needs a lot of sleep to function. I suppose that's because of her constant hyperactivity," Yang laughed. "I suppose she has the right idea with getting some sleep though. Where are those pajamas you were talking about? And do you have any other... bigger shirts?"

Weiss blushed slightly at the mention of her lack of space in the upper body department. "I never really expected myself to... grow too much, so I'm afraid I don't have much for you. I do, however, have something that might work." Weiss, after looking through her bags for a while, found what she was looking for: a simple grey oversized t-shirt. "My guards left it behind in my luggage. It might smell a bit, but I can wash it in the morning if you like."

Yang took the shirt from Weiss and sniffed it. It did have a hint of body odor, but it was definitely bearable, and nothing that she didn't have to endure after training for a while. "This'll do, thanks Weiss!"

Weiss then grabbed a pair of simple sweatpants from the luggage that appeared to fit as well and after she gave them to Yang, they both went into their tents to change and get some sleep. "This was quite the day, wasn't it," Weiss said to herself, shaking her head slightly with a smile on her face as she pulled a blanket over herself.

* * *

Okay, this chapter is **E**. I just couldn't find a good way to split it into two parts, and I promised that Ruby and Yang would finally leave Patch, so I just decided to make this chapter really long rather than splitting it awkwardly. Once again, I'm considering White Rose, so add your opinion by giving a review! I think imma get a Wattpad account as well, it seems like a pretty good way to unleash my non-fanfic books onto the world. At least that's how I think it works. As far as the ideas go, here's a hint: there will be much lesbianing. I'm going to incorporate some of my own real-life struggles with my own crush. Well, my only real-life crush that is (the rest are all anime QQ), my crush on her has lasted ever since I met her two years ago! Well, I started crushin' on her about a month or two after I met her, but that's just details. And maybe a story for another time~

Just one more thing: Ilia. My baby. My poor little rainbow baby. Her skin is rainbow, her weapon is rainbow (with different types of Dust, that is) and she's more rainbow that both of them combined. BUT BLAKE IS JUST STUPID. SHE JUST CONFESSED! THAT IS LITERALLY THE ONLY WAY ONE COULD INTERPRET WHAT SHE SAID. And for those of you without Rooster Teeth First, the new episode is good by the way, the fight scenes have definitely improved in my opinion! BUT BLAKE STILL SAYS NOTHING! WHY! ROOSTER TEETH, YOU JUST PUT OUT THE GAIT (gay bait) AND LAUGH AT US! UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

And another thing for next time: the introduction of Blek! I mean Blake if you don't speak idiot.

See ya next time~


	5. First Encounter

Well, I got more reviews, but one of them was negative... Regardless of that fact, I do thank you for the input, I think I will be able to improve myself with it. And they left a positive one the following chapter, so I'm glad the review wasn't mean-spirited! And as for the story "needs more darkness" deal, I plan on being a little dark, but in the end, I still plan on having a good amount of humor. And I have one vote for having White Rose, so I think at the very least I will have some sort of bait that could be considered shipping or just simple friendship if I want to go either way. I'm probably going to end up adding more here later, so I'll just leave it here.

* * *

As the three girls slept, a lone Beowolf circled around their camp, waiting for an opportunity to strike. But unbeknownst to the Grimm, it, as well, was being preyed upon by a shadowy figure. The figure appeared to be humanoid, but not much else could be seen of it due to its placement in the trees. After the Grimm was sure all three girls were fast asleep, it let out its howling battle cry as it pounced on its target: the girl in the white tent.

* * *

When It Falls Chapter Five: First Encounter

Weiss woke up with a start as heard the howling cries of a Beowolf becoming steadily closer to her. However, she didn't have much time to think about this due to the fact that she was pinned by the creature to the ground after it used its teeth to pull her out of the tent. She screamed in pain as the creature dug its fangs into her left arm, creating puncture wounds where its teeth pierced her. As she was pinned, she saw a flash of red go towards the weapon stockpile.

 _Ruby!_ Weiss thought, relieved. But she didn't have much time to celebrate as the Grimm had already begun the deadly descent of its jaws to snap her neck. Before Ruby could get to her, however, a dark streak came from the trees and before Weiss could see what was even happening, the Grimm laid unmoving at her feet with a clean slice to its neck. It began to slowly deteriorate into a black powder, as all Grimm do upon death.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled anxiously, running toward her injured teammate.

Yang, seeing that her sister could take care of Weiss, decided to follow the shadowy figure into the forest as it jumped across the trees and quickly got out of the other girls' view.

"Weiss, you're hurt! We need to get that arm bandaged up!" Ruby said, concern evident in her voice.

Weiss quickly began to tell Ruby what she needed to do. "The medical supplies are next to the weapons, in the case with a red cross on it. The bandages will be easy to find, and the wound cleaner should be in a small clear bottle next to them. All you have to do is put some of it where I'm bleeding and bandage me up. And not screw up, if possible.

"Yes, right away!" Ruby quickly responded as she ran toward the supplies and grabbed the bottle along with the bandages. After rushing back to Weiss's side, she put some of the disinfectant on her hands. "This stuff even stings my hands, so prepare yourself, Weiss!" Ruby said as she got on her knees to reach Weiss as she laid on the ground. Ruby began to rub the sterilizing liquid where the Beowolf had bitten Weiss after she had cleaned the blood off of her wound.

Weiss winced in pain as the disinfectant stung her skin like fire. "Ruby, get this over with quick, okay? This isn't really the best experience!"

"Yeah, I'm not trying to prolong this. I'm gonna stop rubbing it in now, but it's still gonna sting for a while as I put on the bandage." Ruby said, still concerned, but relieved that her friend seemed to be okay. Ruby grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around Weiss's arm where she had been wounded. Blood slowly became more visible through the bandage, but eventually, both girls could see the blood flow had stopped.

Weiss started to get up to her feet but soon fell back down, but she was already close to the ground as she did this so she wasn't injured any further. "I might not be able to do too much for a while, the blood loss isn't very serious, but it's enough to make me lightheaded. Can you help me up, Ruby?" She seemed somewhat embarrassed by the request, but she wasn't really caring about that very much right now due to the fog in her head.

"Sure!" Ruby said, glad her friend was feeling better. "Do you think you'll be able to stand on your own afterwards?"

"Yeah, that'll be easy enough," responded Weiss with a small smile, which bordered on a smirk.

After grabbing Weiss by the hand, Ruby pulled her up to her feet. Weiss seemed a little off balance, but she was able to stand up on her own, so Ruby let go.

"So... that was a thing..." said Ruby, attempting to find conversation after the chaos had ended. "I suppose we should get your tent back up."

Weiss shook her head. "It's too ripped up now, that would be a lost cause. What we really need to do is find your sister."

* * *

As Yang followed the shadowy figure through the increasingly dense undergrowth, it increased in speed and started jumping from tree to tree to try to avoid its pursuer.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya!" Yang yelled to it, but her loud voice seemed to hurt more then it helped. "I just want to thank you for saving my friend! And ask how you did that! That was awesome!"

Yang quickly lost track of the figure and took a break next to a tree, leaning against it heavily. "Am I really that scary?" Yang said softly, more offended than hurt.

Before she knew it, a blade was at her throat, going slightly into her neck, but not enough to draw blood. "Who are you?" a strange voice asked. It sounded female, and about Yang's age as well.

"Well, I'm not really anyone in particular, so can you please get that dangerously sharp object away from me? That could hurt someone, you know," Yang said jokingly, although fear could easily be heard in her voice.

"That's the point. To hurt someone," the girl said angrily.

"Well, I'm not sure it's got a point, but it sure is sharp!" Yang joked with slightly more confidence than before.

"Ugh, there's no way you're anyone important after that comment," the girl responded. She took the blade away from Yang's neck and stepped into view, although she still appeared on guard. She had black hair and black clothing, as well as a large black bow on the top of her head to go with them. Her eyes were a bright amber, and her face seemed to have an almost constant neutral expression to it.

"So..." Yang started awkwardly, "Why did you attack me exactly?"

"You learn to be on guard when you live like I do. It seems you're new out here by your casual demeanor. There's a White Fang camp around five miles from here, and although you don't exactly look like one of them, one can never be too careful." The girl looked around as she said this as if to make sure that they weren't being watched or sneaked up upon.

"Wait, do you have something against the White Fang?" Yang asked, smiling slightly as a plan formed in her head.

"What do you think?" the girl responded. "I detest the White Fang, and I assume you do as well based on your reaction. They did something to me that... I can't forgive."

"Well, if you want to be vague about it, go ahead, but I'll at least say why I hate them. I used to live on Patch, a small island just across the water from Beacon. It was safe there after The Fall because the Grimm couldn't get across the water, except for the occasional aquatic Grimm, which my dad dispatched easily. We were preparing to leave the island because supplies were running out when our dad went missing. We checked the boat he was supposed to be on, and my sister and I found a note there that our dad had been taken, and if we ever wanted to see him again, we would have to bring 1,000 crates of Dust to the White Fang Headquarters." Yang gritted her teeth as she said this, her hatred for the organization evident.

"Well, you seem somewhat trustable, so I guess I can tell you some things," the girl said hesitantly. "My name is Blake, but last names are for later. I have a mission to take down the White Fang for good. They've done things to people that humanity shouldn't have to endure, and I can't forgive what they did to me either."

Yang could have sworn she saw Blake's bow twitch weirdly, but it was probably just the wind. But no other part of her clothing seemed to react to the possible gust. "Pardon me for asking, but what exactly _did_ they do to you?" Yang asked inquisitively, but still careful in her tone to not upset Blake, if she could take a Beowulf down in one strike, she would be a joke to Blake if she ever wanted to kill Yang.

"I can't say, it's a little personal. All you need to know is they've done... horrible things to humanity. Those detestable excuses for people have caused chaos all across Remnant, and they somehow seem to be spreading the Grimm in spite of the fact that they can't reproduce." Blake said this all calmly, but so much rage was in her gaze that Yang couldn't help but get a little angry herself.

Blake looked at Yang in fear as if she had done something horrible. "Did your eyes... just turn red? Did the White Fang do anything to you?"

Yang blinked, her eyes returning to their usual violet color. "No, I've always been like this. I think it might be my mom's fault, she always had something crazy going on with her."

Blake sighed in relief. "Good, because if you knew anything about them, you'd know more about... me. What they did to me, that is. You will probably find out eventually in time, but I'm not ready to say anything yet."

The two girls noticed that the sky was growing dark.

"Well, I guess we need to get going!" Yang said cheerfully.

" _We_? Who said it was a ' _we'?_ " Blake was thinking that Yang would just weigh her down, and in her past, she had found that it is dangerous to trust people at all.

"Well, I said it was a ' _we'_ , you don't really seem to have a place to sleep, or do anything, really, by the looks of it. My sister, a friend and I have a camp, and there should be an extra tent somewhere, Weiss is rich." Yang smiled at Blake with so much sunshine in her gaze that Blake couldn't refuse.

"I guess... But believe me, if you try _anything_ that makes me feel as if you're with the White Fang, I won't hesitate to slice you and your friends' throats," Blake growled.

Yang looked scared for a moment, but then started laughing.

"What's so funny? I have genuine concerns about my safety, unlike you." Blake looked angrier than ever, and that was an achievement.

"I just realized some stuff! First, I haven't said my name yet. Yang Xiao Long, at your service." Yang held out her hand for Blake to shake, which she hesitantly took and drew her hand back as soon as she could after the handshake as if Yang's hand was coated in acid.

"C'mon, do you really hate even touching me that much? But back to what I was going to say. My sister and I are heavily trained in combat, and from what I've heard our friend Weiss is as well, so even though you have some epic combat experience, it's a three-v-one, so you don't stand a chance even if you kill one of us. And as you said, there isn't really any way that I'm anyone important at this point. You can at least stay in our camp for a day to get some real rest rather than sleeping in the trees or whatever you do," Yang laughed.

Blake looked as if Yang had just touched a very, very, bad nerve. "Is sleeping in the trees really that bad?"

"Oh, so you actually _do_ sleep in trees... I was joking but... That's really all the more reason you should just rest a while. A good rest does wonders for the body!" Yang smiled widely, figuring her plan to recruit another team member might just work...

Blake looked hesitant but finally gave up because of the offer of rest. "I suppose it should be okay if I just got some good sleep one night... And I mean _one night_. Not 'can you stay a little longer?' or 'we need you to protect us!', just _one night_.

"Yeah! Yang smiled even wider, knowing her sister could persuade just about anyone to join her team with her seemingly endless charisma. "The camp's this way!"

Blake smiled slightly as well, as she hadn't had someone be this friendly to her in ages. "Alright, let's go, I suppose."

* * *

Huh, this chapter isn't years long. And it didn't take me long to write either! I attribute that to my epic typing speed and massive vocabulary~

And I'm having a huge internal struggle right now ;-;

I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD DO BUMBLEBEE OR WHITE ROSE!

I know what you're thinking, "why not both?" but as someone who swings that way myself, I realize that the chance that both of the pairs getting together is _nearly impossible_. The odds of even a single pair finding each other perfectly without actively seeking another person out are _astronomical_. Odds are, like me, they'd fall for someone who is doomed to never reciprocate their feelings, and I do want this story to maintain a small amount of realism in that aspect despite the fact that this story is far from real. And if anything, I just want to dump my feelings out _somewhere_ anonymously. So, I guess leave a review or something to say your opinion. And if I should make my own story too~ It won't be a fanfic, but I just got myself a Wattpad account to go with this one. I know what you're thinking here too, "Wattpad? Wow, that's just full of emo teens and insane Hetalia fans!" and in saying that, you're right. I also like Hetalia myself, but I'm nowhere near as obsessed with it as some Wattpad users. And there is the occasional glimmer of hope in even the most "teenage" of websites due to fairly cultured souls such as myself enriching others with the knowledge we bear. _puts on a monocle and fake mustache once more_.

And I did fix it to make it a bit more dark. I have some super crazy plans for the White Fang in the future, as you might be able to see. Things are gonna be insane!

And in another note, I just discovered the song _Magnet_. The Miku and Luka one, that is. I can't stress this more _,_ _ **Luka is best girl**_ **.** And Miku X Luka is as OTP as it gets.

 _But... how do I end this chapter?_

Hmm... let's do it uncreatively, like always!

See you next chapter~


	6. Loyalties Aren't Black and White

Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? In comparison to my normal weekly chapters, that is. I happen to have a life, however small, and I use the time to do more than write fanfictions. For example, I made a Wattpad account! Yes, I know what you're thinking "That site is awful!" and you're right in thinking that. It really is awful with the majority of the people there having the reading and writing abilities of third graders. And when said third graders try to write a lemon, that's what ***REALLY*** gets me mad. When I'm looking for good fanfics, I go to . When I look for x readers, I have no choice but to go to Wattpad most of the time, however.

Also, when it comes to x readers if any of you out there know of some good ones can you please tell me? Or at least some good places to find them. You might think that would be pretty easy, but here's the caveat: they need to be yuri. And you're gone, aren't you. See ya...

I suppose I should get to writing the chapter now... Either that or writing my COMPLETELY ORIGINAL STORY! That'll be on Wattpad. And when I say completely original, I mean it. I've never seen something like the thing I plan on writing, and that's pretty neat! I guess... More than anything, I'm bored. I suppose writing could help... maybe...

I'll get to it... I guess...

* * *

Chapter Six: Loyalties Aren't Black and White

Just as Weiss finished her sentence about finding Yang, she heard some rustling in the bushes near their camp.

Ruby looked up, startled. "What was that? I hope it's Yang..." It seems she had heard the noise as well, obviously.

As soon as the two girls saw a golden-haired head peeking through the bushes, they knew who was behind them. But along with it, a girl with a large bow on her head and midnight hair was also with Yang.

Yang had a huge grin on her face, so Weiss and Ruby assumed her new companion was also friendly, but the look on the girl's face said otherwise. She seemed constantly on edge, looking in every direction as if to make sure monsters wouldn't attack her. Well, I suppose monsters might actually attack her, so she was right to be wary of her surroundings.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled happily, running towards her sister and giving her a big hug.

"I suppose that would be the sister you were talking about," the new girl said, her voice as annoyed as her facial expression suggested.

"Blake, this is my sister, Ruby, as you said, and... Weiss? What happened!?" Yang exclaimed worriedly.

"Beowolf attack. Nothing we couldn't handle, although my arm didn't get out unharmed. It's not broken, and Ruby did a surprisingly good job bandaging it up." Weiss looked relaxed enough despite the bloody bandage on her arm, so Yang decided to continue introductions.

"I suppose you're both wondering who this is. This is my new buddy, Blake! She doesn't really do the whole 'friendship' thing though, so stay back. She might bite," Yang said jokingly as Blake frowned.

"I won't bite unless I have a reason to. Well not bite but... You get the idea. I have a sword here, and it's sharp. Don't make me use it," she growled as she took out her weapon.

"Now that's a katana," Ruby said, impressed by the weapon's quality. She stopped hugging her sister to examine the sword, ignoring Blake's less than friendly looks.

"Wow, what's this made of? I don't even know, and I know just about every weapon-making material in the world." Ruby continued to thoroughly examine Blake's weapon, still ignoring it's owner's death gaze. "Even the sheath is sharpened! Actually, is that even practical?"

"Ugh! Just stop touching my weapon!" Blake yelled as Ruby let out a small squeak.

"Honestly, Ruby, you had that coming," Weiss sighed as she smiled slightly. "It seems that Blake and I might just get along. She might be the only reasonable one here."

Yang had an exaggerated expression of being offended on her face, pointing at Weiss in accusation. "I possess plenty of reason! After all, I brought a random stranger to our camp that I barely know after she tried to kill me!"

"Wait, she tried to kill you!" Weiss yelled angrily. "You're even less reasonable then I thought!" Weiss sighed once again, looking at Blake with slight admiration. "Her on the other hand... Yeah, she was perfectly reasonable to want to kill you, especially in times like these."

"Thank you!" Blake said, glad that her tactics were recognized. Still, she had to be careful not to get too attached to these people, after all, she was only going to stay for one night. Just. One.

"Well, it seems like we'll get along fine!" Ruby loudly cheered. "So what's the plan? But really, what are we doing?"

"Well first things first," Weiss started, "I got your clothes washed. Your cloak is no longer grimy, Ruby. As well as your... corset? Really, what is that? And Yang, I'm not sure what your clothes are either. Can you even call them clothes? They really don't cover much, need to get you something more decent. And effective at keeping out bugs, if you can't think of anything else practical. I have plenty of extra clothing, and although it might not fit at first, we can make some modifications to make them fit all of us. Actually, Blake, are you staying here? Or if you are, how long?"

"I'm only staying here for the night, just to get some sleep for once. One night only. Only. One." Blake had a very serious look on her face, but Yang could easily tell that she was going to stay for "just one day longer" multiple times.

"Don't worry, no matter what she says, she's sticking around," Yang laughs.

Blake gives Yang an angry look. "I've already said, just one day. I think my word should be more than enough. End of conversation."

"Okay, if you insist," Weiss says, easily seeing that Blake is soon going to be a main member of their team regardless of what she says.

"Wow! Four people are just enough for a team! What should we name our newfound crew?" Ruby beamed as she thought of the awesome things her team could do. "Actually, have you ever thought of the fact that all of us seem to represent colors? I mean really, even our names sound like colors! What happens if we take the first letter of our names and..." Ruby started to mentally put letters together. "BYWR? RYWB? YRBW? WRBY? AH! RWBY! IT'S MY NAME! BUT WITH A 'W!' AWESOME! AND MY NAME IS FIRST, SO I'M THE LEADER!"

"Why do you get to be the leader?" Weiss complained, "I'm doing the planning, and this is all my stuff you're using! I saved your lives!"

Yang put an expression on her face as if in deep thought. "You know, you're actually right for once, Weiss. Thanks for that, by the way. Okay, we're even now. Back to the task at hand here, Ruby is actually a much better leader than she seems. When given the resources and details of a circumstance, she can easily find the weirdest and most effective way of solving a problem. I think putting her up front might be wise, but we can still supervise her, as we'll no doubt need to do."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Weiss gave in, defeated. "It doesn't really matter all that much? Why do I care anyway? Well, I guess you can start up your so-called 'amazing planning skills.' Go, show your stuff"

"Yay! Ruby yelled to no one in particular. "Okay, so Weiss said that there's a military base twelve miles from here, correct?"

"Correct," Weiss interjected quickly.

"Blake, do you know anything important about the area?" Ruby asked, seeming to be finally getting serious.

"Yes, I know quite a bit about this place," Blake said somewhat proudly. "After all, I've been here for ages."

"Ages?" Weiss asked with a suspicious look on her face. "It's only been just over a month since The Fall happened."

Blake let a nervous look flash through her eyes for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "I was exaggerating, I've only been here since The Fall after all."

"Actually, what ***is*** your story? We've all said why we're here, but you're still a complete mystery!" Weiss was clearly suspicious of Blake, once again for good reason.

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed loudly. "We actually haven't told Blake about ourselves! I suppose we'll have to say what happened..." Ruby's eyes started shining with tears at the thought of her father, but she quickly blinked them away, determined to stay strong.

"Don't worry about that, I've already explained to Blake our situation," Yang said, her smile diminishing in size for a second before she once again began to smile, trying to keep the group's morale up. "On the other hand, we haven't said anything about Weiss, have we? I guess you should introduce yourself more, Weiss."

"I suppose you're right. I'm Weiss, full name Weiss Schnee and-"

Weiss was interrupted before she could finish. "Schnee!? You ***ARE*** a Schnee! I should have known based on your appearance..." Blake said with clear hatred in her voice. "Do you realize what your family has done to me?"

"I'll have you know I'm nothing like my family, and if anything, I oppose them at this point. I used to have guards to protect me, but they all ran away despite the fact that they were being paid huge salaries before The Fall. Money can only get you so far, and I know that especially in circumstances like these, money and fame can make you even more of a target."

"Well, you really do look like you're famous right now, so I'd suggest a change in clothing," Blake said with venom in her tone. "You do know the source of your family's money, right? Most of it comes from underpaid workers and downright slave labor in vulnerable communities! Taking every possible shortcut resulted in the empire you're the heiress of today! How do you feel about that!?"

"I'm not proud of what my family has done, but it was only my father that exploited people in such a way. My grandfather provided well-paying jobs to vulnerable communities, encouraging economic growth while simultaneously helping their society grow as a whole! I plan on restoring the Schnee name from something to loathe to something I can be proud to have, so you can shut up about my family and regard me as my own person rather than just an extension of a name!" Weiss seemed to have never gotten this angry in her life, but at the same time she understood Blake's hatred for her family, but not to the extent that Blake is showing.

Blake was surprised with Weiss's sudden outburst and insistence on being independent of her family name. She had never seen someone of such status dismiss their title so quickly in favor of being like a simple citizen, and her goal of restoring the Schnee name was noble in itself. "I... respect your point of view. I'm sorry for assuming that you were like your family."

Weiss let her angry expression fade from her face and a small sad smile replaced it. "It's fine, I get how you could think that I'm like them. It's pretty safe to assume with most. So I suppose we can get along fine, at least for today because you ***are*** staying for only one day, right?"

Blake looked even more hesitant than before to answer. "Yes, just one night."

By now it was blatantly obvious that Blake was staying for quite a while so other three girls just answered with a nod and a "yup."

"Well it is getting late now, we might want to crash for the day," Yang said with a yawn as she looked at the sun, which was almost fully set.

"Yeah, let's," Ruby says, picking up the contagious yawn.

Sooner or later the whole group was yawning, and as Ruby and Yang went to their tents to change out of their regular clothing (******Author's Note: They're all wearing their season one clothing, I might want to make this more clear by editing earlier chapters. I guess I'll get to that later******) and Weiss went to find Blake some clothes that will fit as pyjamas. Blake, after asking Weiss where the supplies were (after which, Weiss got even more suspicious) and put up her own tent. Going with the color theme of Ruby's red tent, Yang's yellow tent, and Weiss's white tent, Blake decided to grab a black tent to humor the others. After changing into pajamas herself, she went into the tent, not without her weapon, of course.

"Good night!" Ruby yelled out her tent as the others all tried to fall asleep. Except for Weiss, that is, who always seems to have laundry duty, cooking duty, and basically is the only responsible one other than Blake, who isn't helping because ***she's only spending one day there, after all***.

"Good night!" yells Yang and Blake in unison as Weiss refrains from saying it herself due to the fact that she won't be sleeping for some time.

"Before I get to sleep they'll be saying 'good morning!'..." Weiss complained quietly to herself.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! That was a pretty big time gap, wasn't it? But there are only 7 people following this story so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. About shipping, I also got one request to do neither White Rose nor Bumblebee, and I get that. Sometimes it's nice to just have the characters in cool situations in fanfics rather than focusing on the ships like I've seen so many do. I was thinking of writing alternate timelines based on which ship happens, but for now, I think I'll just stick with no ships. If you want ships really bad though, I can edit each chapter to have segments of the ship and post them as separate books. By that, I mean having instead of "When It Falls" as a title, it would be something like "When It Falls (White Rose Edition)" or something. Oh well, I also posted some stuff on my Wattpad where I bring random anime characters into an otaku's room in an alternate dimension! Antics will ensue as the character count grows, and right now we're at three counting me. I suppose I should end here, see y'all next time!


	7. Operation: Super Plan

Hi again! It usually takes me a while to start a chapter, as you can see here. But when I start it, I can't stop writing until I have a good 2000 words on the page, so now that I've started, you can count on me finishing soon enough. Well, Author's Notes are boring, let's start the story!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Operation: Super Plan

Blake opened her amber eyes and woke up with a start as she felt like something was amiss. The tent was warmer than before, and her instincts were telling her an enemy was near. She cautiously looks around the tent trying not to indicate she was awake in case the enemy tried to kill her before she could do the same to them. She saw a small black and white ball of fur curling up in her blankets.

A dog.

Blake let out a loud hiss as she ran out the tent as fast as she could, heavily panting as she held her katana, arms shaking. Her eyes were the very definition of fear and hatred, yet the mutt continued to advance towards her in its terrifying waddle.

"Get back!" Blake yelled as her entire body started shaking in fear. But the creature continued to advance, and soon was near her legs. Blake couldn't move due to fear, so the dog was soon pawing at her leg.

"Blake, what's wrong!?" Yang yells as she scrambles out of her tent. Her clothes were disheveled, and her hair a complete mess, but she was more concerned with dealing with the "horrible threat" Blake must be facing.

Then she saw it:

A dog.

Yang started laughing hysterically upon seeing this, she was close to collapsing with the sheer force of her guffaws. "Zwei, c'mere, I think our friend isn't exactly the biggest fan of you!"

As Zwei hopped over towards Yang, she picked the dog up, cuddling it to her... pillows.

"How can you let such a foul creature near you!?" Blake screams, her hair literally standing on end with her back slightly arched, like... a cat.

"This is just our dog, Zwei. He's harmless, but apparently, you don't think so. You really are like a cat you know," Yang says with a smirk.

Ruby and Weiss are soon out of their tents, less unkempt than Yang appeared, as they had realized the situation wasn't exactly life-threatening and decided to clean themselves up a bit before getting out of their tents. Both of them were laughing as they got out (although less madly than Yang) seeing the situation that made Blake scream so loud.

"You're THAT scared of Zwei!?" Ruby struggled to say through her giggles. "Are you sure you're gonna stay around?"

"For the last time, I'm not staying any longer!" Blake yelled angrily. "I never said I would stay, and by no means do I ever plan to change that, especially with that... _thing_ around!

The other three girls stopped laughing as they shrugged at Blake. They knew that no matter what she said, _something_ would come up.

"If you insist," Yang said with a slight smirk on her face.

Weiss saw that this was going to take the entire day if they were going to keep on with this conversation and decided to intervene. "Okay, we need to figure out a plan. We're still surrounded by a strange forest and quite possibly, strange people as well. Blake, can you say what you know about the area so we can get our bearings?"

Blake still looked a bit annoyed after the earlier conversation, but she still managed to shake off her negative thoughts to get her mind back on the topic of survival. "As I told Yang already, there's a White Fang base about five miles from here. From what I've heard, it seems like a simple run-down shed from the outside, but it's actually just the entrance to a huge underground bunker. We will try to avoid that area, but about twelve miles from here in the other direction, we have a military base that might be abandoned. If there are people there already, we just have to hope that they're not hostile or are weak enough that we could take them on in a fight, although the latter isn't very likely due to the fact that if anyone is in there, they would have to have survived a while already."

"As a Schnee, I have access to some things that other people don't, mainly classified information. When, or if, we manage to get to the base, it will most likely have some sort of a lock that I can open with this." Weiss took out a platinum card of sorts from her sleeve that had the word "Schnee" on it in gold letters. "It automatically bypasses most security systems, so we should be okay on that front. Whether or not we survive when we get in, however, is our own problem."

"Ooh, shiny!" Ruby squealed, quickly taking the card from Weiss's hand.

"Can you not, Ruby?! This is important!" Weiss scolded as she took the card back from the now distraught girl.

"After you two quit playing around, we can continue." Blake rolled her eyes at the immature behavior. "If we want to survive, we can't be going 'Ooh, shiny!' every two seconds."

"But I saw you batting at a butterfly this morning," Ruby teased with a huge smirk on her face.

Blake blushed bright red as she tried to explain this "childish" behavior. "I thought it was... a medicinal species!"

"That was a Monarch butterfly, Blake, even I know that," Yang said bluntly. "It's kinda toxic, although not by much. Still, I don't think to make spiders queasy after eating it was your plan, so maybe you should check your survival book again or stop playing around." Yang was smirking even wider than her sister as she shot Blake a playful wink.

Blake blushed even harder, whether or not it was because of the wink or sheer embarrassment remains unknown. "Okay, it was just annoying me to no end! It kept on flying above my head... taunting me..." Blake's face started twitching a bit as she said this, rage evident in her eyes.

"At least you got it in the end," Weiss said, adding to the teasing. "I suppose we should continue our planning, however. We don't want to be here for weeks more, especially Blake, from what I can see."

"Alright, 'Operation: Super Plan' is a go!" Ruby cheered. "We can take the weapons that we have in the truck, which I decided to customize overnight."

The girls all looked over to the now revamped truck, which now had _four_ paints on it: red, white, black, and yellow. "Doesn't it look awesome!?" She squealed happily.

"I gotta say, it's not all that bad. It definitely fits all of us and our respective colors well," Weiss said approvingly. However, her tone changed quickly. "But try to stay hidden in _that_! Yang said that you can be very logical in some situations, but clearly, this wasn't one of them!"

Ruby whimpered softly as her bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry, I can make it camouflage instead, Weiss..."

Weiss looked at her distraught friend with pity as she sighed. "I suppose that we can keep it like this, at least for now. The sound of the truck isn't too stealthy as is, and neither are the gunshots we'll be firing from it with that gatling gun you have strapped to it."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered once more. "Let's go on with the epic plan once again! As I said, we take the weapons in the truck, along with what food and supplies we have left. Then we head riiiiight over to the army base and see if Weiss can get us in! But first, we should probably see if anyone is in there. If there's no one, then we head in, but still be careful just in case. If we go there and someone's in there already, we just beg for our lives and seem as innocent as possible! It's foolproof!"

"That does seem like an okay plan," Blake said. "Plus, we can handle ourselves pretty well with the kind of weapons we have with us already. But I have a bit more as for a battle strategy. Weiss, you try to dart in and give swift strikes while staying out of danger. I'll do the same. Yang, you seem as if you have some history with brawling, so you can take some blows, although try not to overdo it. Ruby, you can either go in with your huge scythe or stay back and snipe from cover. Just make sure that if you end up doing the latter, you have a good enough aim so that you don't end up shooting your friend instead of the enemy."

"Roger that!" Ruby said as she saluted exaggeratedly.

"But who's driving?" Yang asked with a smirk. "If no one else can, I've gotten away from the police several times, so I think I can be trusted."

Blake shot a glare at Yang. "Getting away from the police doesn't sound like too much of a résumé to me. Plus, if you got away in the first place, you must have been breaking several traffic laws."

Yang only smirked wider at this, however. "Traffic laws don't apply in the apocalypse, do they? If I can drive well enough to get away from cops, I can get away from terrorists _juuuust fine_."

Blake facepalmed, tired of talking to the "outlaw" already. "Fine, drive the car. Just don't kill us along with it, alright?"

"You can trust me, hun. Mama Yang's got your back," she said with a playful wink. No longer able to keep herself composed after she cracked even one more joke, she began to laugh hysterically. "HAH! Mama Yang! I'm gonna have to remember that one!"

Blake facepalmed once more, but she seemed to be covering her face as well. A small grin was seen on her face if you looked close enough, but she kept most of her _possibly_ blushing face hidden.

"So... I suppose we should organize our stuff today," Weiss said, trying to keep the group in line as best as she could.

"Aww!" Ruby whined. "I wanted to do some awesome battle training or something!"

"More than anything, we need to make sure that we get enough rest and manage to actually be able to think when we make our attack," Blake said, once again trying to be the voice of reason in this group of "children."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "After we're done packing, we rest until nightfall, when we find the base. Blake seems to know this place pretty well, so she can guide Yang as she does the driving. Then we go from there with the plan. Seem like a deal?"

"Deal," the other members of the team say simultaneously.

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Uh, I took a while on this one. I'd love to say it was writer's block, but I was just lazy and busy and procrastinating (OwO)b. For those of you who are uncultured, that was a thumbs up face. Oh well. I take way too much time on these author's notes, so I'll be done.

Also, send help. Yuri addiction.


	8. Pre-Raid Worries and Antics

Author's Note:

Sorry for the inconsistency in my updates! I kinda want to start working on some other projects, but I've read so many fanfics that never had an ending because of writers who didn't finish it for one reason or another, so I promise I'll finish this somehow! I don't want to make the author's notes too long, and I don't want to always have them at the beginning and end of every chapter like I have in the past, so I guess I'll start the story again now!

When It Falls Chapter Eight: Pre-Raid Worries and Antics

The other girls were sleeping, so why couldn't she?

Blake yawned as she attempted to get comfortable in her sleeping bag. She could hear the other girl's soft snoring (or not quite as soft in the case of Yang) and she wanted to get some rest before they raided the base. But no matter how much she wanted to rest, she couldn't stop worrying.

 _What if we get attacked by Grimm in our sleep?_ That wouldn't happen, she knew her hearing would alert her to the smallest snap of a twig. _What if we didn't actually finish packing already and forgot something crucial? No, I couldn't have forgotten anything, I've already triple-checked the luggage. Then why am I worried? Oh yeah, we're driving in the dead of night with someone who claims her skills came from evading the police and raiding a possibly occupied military base. That'll do it._

Blake groaned frustratedly as she noticed the moon was rising. It was time to wake the others and start driving. She reluctantly crawled out of the tent and tiredly rose to her feet.

"Alright guys, the moon's up, so we need to be too," she said loudly enough to wake the others but not to alert possible enemies of their presence.

Another three groans were heard simultaneously as Blake heard scuffling in the girl's tents. When they finally got out, they hardly looked presentable, but that wasn't exactly their goal right now, so Blake didn't say anything. Of course, Weiss noticed anyway.

"Oh my God, I look awful!" she screeched as she looked in her pocket mirror that seemed to have just magically appeared in her hand. "I need a few minutes before we go!"

Blake sighed, realizing that she was now the only serious person left in their group. She would have to lead alone now. That's how it always was, wasn't it? She was either alone or carrying someone else's weight. But something still persuaded herself to stay around her new "friends."

"Okay, I'll give you five minutes," Blake said, annoyed with the ivory-haired girl's vain attitude.

"Thank you, Blake! I can't go out looking like this!" Weiss smiled as she realized that she could actually wear some decent clothing and look prepared.

"Actually, we really can't go out looking like this," Ruby said with a mischievous smile.

 _That's kinda unlike her character_ , Blake thought. Wasn't Ruby the one who never cared about her appearance? But something told Blake that Ruby had something else in mind...

"You guys do realize that we'll stick out like sore thumbs with our current clothing, right? I didn't get these camo uniforms for nothing!" Ruby suddenly took camo uniforms out of a crate where their stuff was. "Tada! With these, not only do we look cool, but we can be practical as well! I found some uniforms that should fit us fine, and I took the darker ones so they can be practical both in the dark indoors AND outdoors!"

The other three girls nodded approvingly. "So you can actually make a plan, huh Ruby?" Weiss said, happy that although the truck might be seen, at least they couldn't be shot at so easily. "Let's get those uniforms on!"

Ruby gave out the uniforms and each girl went into their respective tents to change. When they came out, they all looked like they were straight out of a special forces mission. "Huh, my breasts fit somehow as well," Yang said, satisfied with her sister taking her "size" into consideration.

"Well, I am your sister, so I guess I've known you long enough to know to take that into account when I found the uniforms," Ruby said proudly. "It'd be cool if we could personalize them more, but that would risk losing stealth. And I also have no idea how to do any sort of customization, so we're stuck with these for now. But if I can, we can add patches with our own cool symbols we can make on them!"

"So I guess we're finally ready to go," Blake said impatiently.

"Yup!" Ruby responded heartily. "To the truck!"

The team got into the truck, Yang at the wheel and Blake riding shotgun. Weiss was stuck in the back as Ruby sat herself down in the bed of the truck by the huge automatic machine gun turret she added on.

"Are you sure you're safe back there?" Weiss worried. "I don't trust Yang's driving, so you better have some sort of seatbelt."

Ruby gave a reassuring smile. "It'll be good, I have a cool strap-seatbelt thingie installed so I can stay in without flying out!"

"If you say so," Weiss responded somewhat hesitantly. "But remember, if you die it's not gonna be my fault!"

"Off we go!" Yang yelled heartily. She started the truck with no prior warning and sped off into the thick foliage of the forest.

"Yang, what the hell are you doing!?" Blake yelled angrily. "First of all, not everyone was secured correctly, second, you didn't give any warning, Weiss could have been decapitated, third, THIS IS THE WRONG WAY! Unless you want to pay the White Fang a visit and be promptly blown up so your body flies so far no one will ever be able to recover it!"

Yang applied her foot to the brake as suddenly as she put it on the gas previously. The girls lurched forward, and Weiss, Yang, and Blake could hear a faint "Woah!" from Ruby, as her seatbelt wasn't quite as effective as the others, given she was sitting in the seat of the controls for a giant machine gun. Not to mention the rocket launcher on top of the machine gun. Yeah, Ruby went a bit overboard with the weaponization.

"If you are such a control freak, why don't you take the wheel yourself?" Yang said, her voice having an annoyed tone.

Blake sighed loudly and slapped her palm to her face with an audible _smack_! "Because you insisted on taking the wheel in the first place, Yang!"

"Oooh! Yeah, I remember that now, In that case, we just keep on with that plan."

Weiss had been visibly annoyed for some time now with the pair's antics. "Can you two quit bickering? We need to get a move on or we'll never get anything done here!"

"Okay, Blake, you just tell me where to go from now on, alright?"

Blake sighed once more before responding "Got it. Just don't be so reckless when you drive."

"Five-mile drive, engage!"

Author's Note: I'm tired of these notes. I'll make it so they're important rather than describing how bored I am from now on. Also, I might have shorter chapters, but I'll keep the amount of content relative to the frequency of updates as usual. I just like how the plot breaks up into nice little pieces.


	9. The Chase

Chapter Nine: The Chase

The headlights on the truck cut through the darkness efficiently, Yang silently thanked her father for making sure to buy a good vehicle regardless of cost. After all, some paper Lien won't have much worth at this point in time, seeing as most businesses and such have been stripped of their goods in what seemed like ages ago. It was hard to believe it had only been about half a week since they had crashed on the shores of... well, wherever they are.

Yang was finally brought back to her driving as she saw a tree quickly getting closer to them. "Yang, get on the brakes!" Blake said urgently. Yang quickly applied her foot to the brakes as the front of the truck barely hit the tree, sending a small shock through the car. "What was that!?" Blake yelled angrily. "You've only been driving for about 10 minutes, Yang!"

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming a bit. Well, nightdreaming, I suppose, considering it's not really day..." Yang said as she scratched her head with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey, why aren't we moving here?" Weiss said irritatedly. "We only have so many hours of night to work with, and then we'll be totally exposed!"

"Alright, I'll step on the gas, Ice Queen," Yang mumbled inaudibly as she began to drive once more.

Apparently, the impact with the tree had not gone unnoticed, as a loud gunshot was heard in the distance. A bullet flew through the air that the car had only just been occupying. "Ruby, we have some visitors!" Yang yelled in a panicked voice. "Try to find em' and gun em' down! I'll do what I can to try to maintain our direction while still keeping us intact, alright?"

"Aye aye, captain!" Ruby yelled heartily. She looked around the area before she spotted a sniper in the trees. The sniper seemed to be a young woman, and she was wearing a strange white mask that seemed to mimic the Grimm's faces. Ruby quickly pointed her turret gun at their assailant, but the woman seemed to vanish completely before she could pull the trigger "They're gone! I'll try to keep watch for more company, as we'll undoubtedly be getting some!

"Roger that!" Yang yelled as she increased her speed. The girls spotted another truck driving towards them from what seemed to be the direction of the White Fang base, although this couldn't really be confirmed, as they have been disoriented by the frantic dodging of bullets that never came.

"Alright, I see my next target, I'll get to shooting!" Ruby cheered in an almost frighteningly happy tone.

"Your sister is a bit trigger-happy, you know," Blake said to Yang, her voice a bit nervous as Ruby's voice was heard from the back with a loud "Wahoo!" barely being heard over the sound of bullets rapidly firing from the turret. "Also, this is making me go deaf, I'm going to need some earplugs next time we do this. How about... four? For backup, you know."

"Alright, but first we have to focus on staying alive," Yang responded with a strained expression as she tried to focus on not hitting another tree or getting hit by a bullet.

Weiss looked back to assess the condition of their pursuer. "They seem to be taking some damage, and both of their front tires seem to be about to go. Good job on that, Ruby, your aim is frighteningly good!"

Suddenly, they heard tires screeching behind them as the front-left tire of the other vehicle seemed to pop and it swerved towards a tree, causing the truck to hit the obstacle head-on. Now that it was stationary, the girls could see a glimpse of the White Fang logo on the front of the truck using its headlights hitting the tree, confirming their attacker.

"Well, it seems like we got out here alive. Kind of strange that there weren't any more people trying to kill us though," Weiss commented. "I suppose we are just teenagers, but there wouldn't really be a way for them to know that, right? It's pitch black and the materials required to make night-vision goggles were depleted years ago, and even using our headlights they wouldn't be able to see too much detail..."

Blake seemed to know something the other girls didn't, but it was silently decided that they wouldn't comment on that because it seemed like there was no way that Blake would say all that she knew, at least not yet.

Yang sighed, partially in relief and partially to break the silence. "I'm just kind of amazed none of us were injured. I suppose we should stop to check any damage to the vehicle though. Yang stepped on the brakes and the girls got out of the vehicle.

Ruby let out a sharp gasp in pain as she held her newly bloodied leg in a bandage. "You might have to retract your earlier statement, Yang."

* * *

Oooh, spoopy cliffhanger! Sorry to my one reader, you'll have to wait a bit! Also, sorry for the short chapter, I'll continue writing at the same speed as if I was still on this chapter. I just liked this ending.


	10. The Base

"Oh my God, Ruby, what happened to you!?" Yang yelled, terrified at would could have happened to her younger sister.

"Got hit by a bullet, I guess I'm lucky I kept some bandages back here along with the other supplies. I suppose I should build some sort of a barrier in the future, but for now, I'm kinda focusing on not bleeding out."

"Let me look at that, I've got some experience with wounds," said Blake in a surprisingly calm voice. She quickly walked up to Ruby and took a close look at her cast, probably close enough to catch the metallic scent of her blood. "If we don't get something soon, this'll probably get infected. Take a look at the medicine stock and tell me what you have.

Weiss opened one of the boxes with a red cross on it and looked at the various medicines contained. "Alright, we got some basic ibuprofen, acetaminophen, aspirin... No, all the stuff we have is too basic for this!"

Blake sighed as her expression slowly grew more worried. "Well, whatever we need to do, we need to do it fast, this might do some permanent damage in as little as an hour. If we don't get this bullet out, we might need something more drastic later, like an amputation. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well, whatever we do, we need to do it fast, okay!? I'd like to keep my leg as long as possible!" Ruby said as she grimaced in pain.

Weiss's eyes widened quickly as if she had an idea. "If this is really that serious, we might want to get to the military base over there and see if they have something. The question is, do we go in there and take it forcefully, or do we risk it and try to ask nicely?"

"I dunno, but I don't like putting the life of my sister in the hands of others. I'll stick with stealing the meds, thank you very much," Yang said quickly. "I'll start up the truck again, Ruby, Weiss'll help you into the back seat with her. Also, Weiss, now's not the time to worry about getting your clothing bloody, that's the least of our concerns right now."

Weiss frowned at the accusation, as well as her friend's quickly deteriorating condition. "You really didn't have to assume that I'd be so opposed to that, a friend's life is in danger, now's really not the time for useless bickering! Let's get in, quickly!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Yang responded. The girls quickly got in the truck, Ruby with the help of Weiss, and Yang stepped on the gas. The truck rushed off into the direction of the base, which was fairly close at this point. As the approached the walls, they slowed down and turned off the headlights so as to not be seen.

"Alright, now all we have to do is look to see which area might contain medicine and supplies. I'll go and scout," Blake said. She opened the door of the truck and walked towards the structure.

"Be careful!" Yang warned concernedly. "You never know who or what could be in there!"

"You're telling me..." Blake said quietly as she jumped across low branches to get over the wall surrounding the structure.

* * *

Blake cautiously walked through the camp, making sure to maintain her usual stealth as she searched the area for anything that might lead to what she was looking for. She looked through one of the dark windows in the main building to see a rather inconspicuous-looking kitchen. The only thing she questioned was the vast amount of bags of instant pancake batter she saw sitting on the counter. ****That's a bit odd,**** she thought to herself.

She proceeded past the building and walked in the direction of a shed in the distance that blatantly read "Supplies." ****I hope that's not a trap, but I don't really have a choice but to look at this point.**** She looked through the window and clearly saw some medicines, mainly for regular illnesses like colds, but also some powerful antibiotics and painkillers that she recognized. She wasn't sure they would do the job without surgery, but she had no choice but to hope.

She checked the door for mechanisms that would possibly trigger some sort of trap and surprisingly found none. ****Well, whoever is occupying this base isn't really good at it, huh.**** She opened the door and saw a good amount of weapons and ammunition, but none that were compatible with the type of equipment that her team used. There was also a vast amount of food, but that wasn't important enough to worry about now. ****I suppose I'll go back for that later.****

She continued to go towards the area that she noticed the medicine in and saw what she needed. She quickly picked it up and headed towards the door. But before she could leave the shed, the door quickly slammed on her and the world went black.

* * *

Another short chapter, don't worry, I'll make sure to continue writing at the pace I usually do! I just like the ending again...


End file.
